Alvin and the Chipmunks: Rebrand
by UnknownWriter98
Summary: My own take on the movie versions of The Chipmunks, writing my own version of The Chipmunks' rise to fame under their newly acquired manager, David Seville.


_**Hey guys and gals, UnknownWriter here back after a long break, this time intending to do my own take on The Chipmunks. I was a huge fan of the cartoon back in day and really liked the CGI adaptations. I'll be sticking with the CGI incarnations for this book. Hope you all enjoy! I do not own the characters or songs used throughout, just the narrative.**_

 _ **I do not own the lyrics to 'We're the Chipmunks', the song used in this Chapter.**_

 **Chapter One:**

 **Meet the Chipmunks**

David Seville, more commonly known as Dave, is an aspiring songwriter who is struggling to make a name for himself in the media capital of the world, Los Angeles. He manages to make enough money selling the odd song here and there to pay the rent for his apartment and keep himself fed, but not much more. One day however, he discovered something that wouldn't just change his life for the better, but would one day have an impact on the whole world.

Dave was sat at his desk, working on one of his many song drafts. The moon shone bright outside, with his desk lamp lighting up the piece of paper in front of him. Frustrated, he threw his pen onto the desk and screwed up the piece of paper, adding it to the ever-growing pile of paper balls in his bin.

He leant back and sighed deeply. "Who am I kidding, it's hopeless."

He quickly turned around to the sound of three little shadows scurrying across the bedroom floor and into the kitchen. He followed them, grasping the handle of his baseball bat in the case of intruders. He heard something rummaging around and turned on the light to see three chipmunks, who all jumped and screamed in fear, which then caused him to do the same.

"Stay behind me brothers, I'll deal with this giant!" One of them said.

"What the hell are you?" Dave screamed out. "Squirrels can't talk!"

"Actually, we are Chipmunks." The taller, slender looking one spoke up.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to intrude. We were hungry is all." The shorter, chubby one said.

"This is insane, this can't be real! I must have finally gone insane." Dave started muttering to himself. "You can _actually_ talk…"

"Not just talk, we can sing too!" The smug looking one laughed.

"Wait, you guys can sing?" Dave asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes, you could call us a blessing in disguise, given your current stand still in the industry." The slender one told Dave. "One moment."

Dave started to ease up, as the three chipmunks huddled together, preparing to perform for the first time in front of someone. They then jumped and turned in the air, literally jumping straight into it.

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Watch out, cos here we come.**_

 _ **It's been a while, but we're back in style.**_

 _ **So, get set, to have some fun.**_

 _ **We'll bring you action, and satisfaction.**_

 _ **We're The Chipmunks.**_

 _ **C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K.**_

 _ **We're the Chipmunks.**_

 _ **ALVIN:**_

 _ **Alvin**_

 _ **SIMON:**_

 _ **Simon**_

 _ **THEODORE**_

 _ **And Theodore**_

 _ **Simon and Theodore:**_

 _ **Doo, Doo, Doo Doo Da Doo.**_

"So, what do you think?" The one who introduced himself as Alvin said confidently.

"I think, that is truly amazing!" Dave congratulated them all.

"Thank you!" Theodore thanked him.

"Nailed it." Simon said smugly, high fiving Alvin.

"And I have to say, that was a clever way to introduce yourselves. My name is Dave, by the way." Dave finally told them. "I'll tell you what, you sing my songs for me and you get to stay here."

"You mean it?" Alvin asked.

"Sure thing, just make sure no one in the building finds out you're staying here otherwise I'll get thrown out." He warned them.

"Woo Hoo!" They all cheered.

Theodore immediately made his way towards the food, whilst Alvin jumped onto the chair and started bouncing on it. Simon watched on at his brother's disapprovingly, and then back at Dave, who just watched in amazement.

"I must apologise for my brothers, they don't understand how to behave appropriately to someone who just offered them their home." He explained to him.

"Don't worry about it." Dave reassured him. "I'm going to bed, sleep on the rug or something. I don't know."

Dave retreated to his bedroom and The Chipmunks gathered together on the rug, happy with what they had accomplished this evening.

"To say we went from the horrors of the wild, to a nice comfy apartment overnight." Alvin said, accomplished.

"But, when Dave says we have to sing his songs for him. Does he mean sing them for… people?" Theodore gulped.

"So what, we're awesome! They won't know what's hit them!" Alvin encouraged his younger brother.

"Theodore does make a good point, we don't know how the world will react to us." Simon pointed out.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Alvin told him, yawning. "We'll talk more tomorrow, I'm sleepy."

Theodore yawned. "Me too. Night everyone."

"Night."

That night, both The Chipmunks and Dave has no idea what they were getting themselves into. Once they were announced to the world, they could either hate them and want to experiment on them. Or they would become a national sensation, adored by millions across the world.


End file.
